War Changes People
by Kibou Kuran
Summary: After the war, Jellal goes missing. Erza has no idea where to start looking but maybe an unexpected job can lead her to where she needs to go. Where will these various jobs take her and will Jellal still be same once a certain woman is through with him?
1. Chapter 1

After the war, Jellal disappeared without a trace. And even though Erza wanted to see him, it wasn't enough to bring him back to her. Where he was though isn't so much a mystery as it was one year ago:

Just finishing the battle, Jellal rushed to get to Erza but was quickly stopped by some rune knights. He and his team were taken into custody without him ever having seen Erza. And now a year later, he continues to punish himself for hurting her so much. Erza, however, had already forgiven Jellal long ago. He knew but he could not repent and so he went to Lilian. A lost city. It's where he was born. His origins. His home. So many times he wanted Erza to see this once bountiful and bustling town as he saw it as a child.

Jellal took a look around and from the corner of his eye could see a weeping child. _What's a little girl doing out here?_ He wondered as he cautiously approached the girl. "Young lady, are you alright?" He got down on one knee. She looked up at him. Her right eye was bandaged and bleeding. His eyes widened as he saw a resemblance of Erza in the young girl.

He picked the girl up and searched the premises. "How did you hurt yourself?"

"You have to leave Mister." She whispered. "There are bad people around here. Here to harm you, Jellal."

Jellal's eyes widened as he was then hit with a blunt object. He fell to the ground unconscious. The little girl stood up and a magic circle formed around her as she grew older. She smirked smugly looking down upon Jellal. "To think you'd come back here. Must be fate."

Meanwhile, Erza looked into the mirror while brushing her scarlet hair. She smiled as she did wanting to impress the one she was beautifying for. Her scarlet hair grew longer throughout the year they were apart. It was to commemorate each day spent not seeing him. She waited for him to come to her. She didn't want to seem desperate but watching everyone moving on with their love lives, she began to grow lonelier.

After preparing herself for the long day, Erza set foot in the guild hall, first by greeting the master. "Good morning, Master. How are you feeling today?" She asked with poise. She wanted to seem refined for when she would meet him again.

"Erza, you're looking more beautiful as time passes by." Makarov answered. "Don't mind me. These old bones of mine have yet to give in." He smiled carelessly. Every time she looked at his battered legs, she felt a tinge of sadness at being helpless at the time. She was scared she lost a father yet again. Erza smiled relieved as she went to the bulletin board.

Natsu and Lucy went on their own little vacation which probably won't last long knowing those two. Gray and Juvia left to the water park which left Erza all alone. She thought time would pass by faster if she went to take a job. It was a job that would eventually lead her to Jellal in due time.


	2. Chapter 2

What was going through Erza's mind was incomprehensible. She was certainly no open book. She wore a stoic face to mask her worry for Jellal. Erza had picked a simple job to handle on her own in hopes of occupying her time. While on the road, she came across several bandits who blocked her way to her destination. "Erza Scarlet?" A very masculine voice called out her name.

"Who's asking?" Erza asked vautiously.

"You need to turn back before it's too late. Don't dig deeper into Jellal Ferdinandes." He warned her ominously.

Erza's eyes widened at the mention of his name. "Why do you know who Jellal is?" She yelled abruptly. "Do you know where he is?"

The group of bandits started to chant the words: "Turn back." They repeated the words, their voices growing louder with each word. Erza covered her ears and closed her eyes when the chanting suddenly stopped. She opened her eyes and it seemed the bandits had vanished. "What was that?" Erza asked herself but reminded herself of the meeting that would take place with her client.

Meanwhile Jellal had been taken underground. He slowly came to with magic binding cuffs. His first glance was that of children, men and women all bound in servitude. Jellal shook his head. "Where am I?" He wondered.

He was welcomed with a bright, cheery voice. "Why you're in the tower of heaven of course!" A woman smiled over Jellal as he lay behind bars. His eyes widened. "What? The tower of heaven?"

"Well the tower of heaven part two you could say. You failed to resurrect Zeref, Jellal. As your little sister, I'm taking your place and you...oh you will be my sacrifice!" She laughed.

"Little sister...Serenade…" Jellal whispered softly. "You're Serenade!"

Serenade nodded joyfully. "I'm so glad you remembered!" She pushed her face closer to the bars at eye level to Jellal. Her voice changed to that filled with murderous intent. "So Jellal, want to play operation like we did all those years ago in the original tower of heaven?"


End file.
